Reunion and Crazy feelings
by Boendal
Summary: Yuya reunites with Yuzu and Selena and during the time they spend together Yuto emerges. He and Selena hate each other from the first sight but is it really hatred? Hints of YuyaxYuzu and SelenaxYuto.


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V. Enjoy.**

 **Reunion and crazy feelings**

Selena was sitting on her bed. It was almost the time when they served dinner. The door to the room slid open and a timid looking boy had entered the room. He came empty handed which was strange.

What now? They will try to kill her with starvation. Yes she had pretty wild imagination when it comes to this sort of things. The boy walked up to the duelist.

"I am sorry but you are moved into another room"

"Why?" asked the confused lancer.

"I don't know. They just told me to escort you to a bigger room" said the boy.

"Okay. Lead the way" said the girl. The boy nodded and they have exited the room. He led Selena onto the top floor. They've stopped in front of two large doors. The boy pushed open the doors and they have entered a large room.

The room had two large windows. A flat screen TV was hanging on the right wall. Two large beds were standing near the opposite wall. Two bedside tables were standing near each other. A wide mirror was hanging on the wall above the beds. A round table was standing at the middle of the room. It had a vase with flowers on it.

A pink haired figure was looking at the window. Once the doors got opened she turned around. She was surprised at first. She didn't expect that she would have a roommate. Yuzu started walking to her friend. Selena backed away a little bit. She wanted to save her but she didn't know how to face this girl. It was because of her that she got involved into an inter dimensional war and got teleported into an unknown dimension. Yuzu probably hated her. She was now standing in front Selena.

"Yuzu I am sorry I know you probably hate me for what I did to you but I…"

"Get over here" said the duelist from standard dimension as she pulled the blue haired girl into a tight hug.

"You… you are not mad at me?" asked the lancer.

"Of course not. Why should I? Oh I am so glad we have met again. I mean it's not every day you find out that there is more of you in this world. I want to ask you so many things. You are in trouble sis because today we are going to do some bonding" said the pink haired girl with a smile. Selena returned the hug.

"Your dinner will be served shortly" said the boy as he left the room.

The girls sat down on a bed and started talking. They talked about all kinds of things. They have discussed clothes, songs, food, cards and even boys. The girls have found out that they had quite a few things in common.

Meanwhile Yuya was lying on his bed with closed eyes. He wasn't sleeping. He was just in a really bad mood. This whole war and friendship cup business was really depressing. Then the door slid open. Sam walked into the room. The dueltainer opened one of his eyes to look at his visitor. "Hello Sam. Is it my turn to duel?" asked the duelist.

"N… no. You are allowed to visit one of your friends. If you want to do it now then please follow me" said the boy. Yuya shot up from his bed. "What friends. Who am I allowed to visit?" asked the performer. Sam backed away. "I… I don't know. They haven't told me" said the shy boy. "Sorry Sam for scaring you, can you show me the room" said the tomato headed boy. Sam nodded and they walked out of the room.

Sam led Yuya onto the top floor. They stopped in front of two large doors. "Sam are you sure this is the right room?" asked Yuya. "Yes it is the one" said the boy as he opened one of the doors. The lancer walked in and saw two girls sitting on one of the beds. He would've thought they were twins unless he knew better than that.

The pink haired girl looked at him. She had a shocked expression on her face. Then she rushed to the boy and threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much" said the girl as she tightened the hug. Yuya put his hands around her waist and smiled. "I missed you too" whispered the boy.

"You are free to walk from this room to yours but nowhere else" said Sam as he bowed and exited the room.

"Hey you two love birds maybe you will stop trying to choke each other" said Selena from her bed. Yuzu giggled at that. "Oh she's jealous. If you want to a hug you can come over here and get one" said the pink haired girl. "Oh shut up" said the blue haired girl as she threw a pillow at her inter dimensional twin. Yuzu dodged it and the pillow hit Yuya straight at the face. "Hey what was that for?" asked the boy. The girls burst out laughing. The dueltainer crossed his arms and gave them a childish pout. This caused girls to laugh even harder. After a few seconds the tomato headed duelist joined them.

Yuzu dragged her friend to her bed. They sat down and were about to start a conversation when Selena's bracelet started glowing with blue light. Yuya started emitting strange glowing particles. They started taking shape. Then the teens got blinded by the light. When they had opened their eyes they saw a young man around their age sitting beside Yuya.

The stranger had dual colored hair, most of it was black but a few bangs were purple but calling him a 'stranger' wasn't correct. Two people knew him all too well. He was wearing a long black, short sleaved shirt. He was also wearing a dull green formal shirt with a dark blue neck tie. His pants were dark blue as well. Yuzu and the dueltainer were staring at the newcomer with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Y… Yuto? Is this you?" asked the tomato headed boy. "Of course it's me. Who else can be inside your head?" asked the boy.

"What do you mean 'inside his head'? We all can see you" said Selena with crossed arms. "What?" exclaimed Yuto as he looked at his arms. He wasn't see-through anymore. He was now confused as well. Then he felt a pain in his cheek. The dueltainer decided to check if his friend was really material. He was and it earned the tomato head a smack on the head. Then Yuto looked at the blue haired girl in front of him. "Who are you?" demanded the boy.

"It's really not your business but my name is Selena. I am a duelist from fusion dimension" said the girl in a calm voice. Then something snapped inside the boy from the fusion dimension. His eyes started glowing and his hair stood up. Yuya looked at his inter dimensional twin. Yuto was about to attack Selena. The dueltainer quickly jumped at the boy beside him and tried to constrict him. It wasn't an easy task.

"Yuto! Calm down! She is not our enemy!" yelled Yuya but is seemed that his friend didn't hear him. Then he broke out and attacked the blue haired duelist. Luckily Selena was raised as a fighter. She grabbed his fist and flung him onto the bed. Then she quickly sat down on his stomach and punched his face. This seemed to bring him back to reality. His eyes stopped glowing and his hair came back to normal. Selena was about to punch him again but was stopped by Yuzu.

"What was that? You have only and you already attack each other? What is wrong with you two?!" yelled the pink haired duelist. The blue haired girl lowered her fist. She was now trying to drill a hole through her attacker's face with her gaze. The boy couldn't look into her eyes so he turned away.

Yuya walked up to them. "Hey Yuto are you alright now?" asked the tomato haired boy. "Yeah I am fine now" said the boy. Then he managed to look into the eyes of the girl he tried to beat. "I am sorry for attacking you" said the boy after which he immediately turned away. "No you are not" retorted Selena.

"Yeah you're right I am not because I would never be sorry…" started the duelist but was interrupted by Yuzu.

"Don't go there again you two. Now do you mind explaining what just happened" said the pink haired girl. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well you see, we don't know why it happens but when we get too angry we start to lose control over ourselves" explained the dueltainer. "Who do you mean by 'we'?" asked the blue haired girl. "He means me, himself, Yugo, and the guy from fusion dimension who has the face that looks just like ours" said Yuto.

"His name is Yuri. He attacked me at the battle royal" said the pink haired duelist. "I met him about twice. All I know about him is that he is one of the strongest duelists in the Academy" said Selena. Everyone went silent for a few minutes until Yuzu noticed something quite obvious.

"Er guys you two look good in that position but are you going to stay like that for the rest of the night?" asked the girl as she pointed at her two friends.

"What do you mean by 'looking good'?" asked the blue haired girl. She wasn't even slightly bit embarrassed unlike the person under her. Yuto had blushed several different shades of red. He tried to get out from this embarrassing position. He grabbed her legs and tried to shook her off. He got her by surprise so she grabbed his shoulders in order to support herself. Somehow during this process the teens ended up in a position where Yuto was on top of the blue haired girl while holding her by the hips.

Yuzu and Yuya started laughing at them. "Hey bro maybe you should wait two more years or get to know her a little bit better before doing that with Selena" said the tomato headed boy in between his laughs. Yuto blushed even more and jumped away from the girl as if she was made out of fire. Selena sat up and gave everyone a confused look. "What's so funny?" asked the blue haired girl. At this Yuya started laughing even harder.

"What is wrong with her?" asked the duelist from Xyz dimension.

"Oh she was raised as warrior so she lacks some social skills" explained the pink haired girl. Yuto let out a sigh and went to the door. "I don't have the time for all of this. I need to find Shay and rescue Ruri" said the boy as he stood in front of the door. He reached for the doorknob and his arm went right through it. He retreated it. It was solid. He tried again and once again as soon as he reached the knob his hand became see-through and went right through the metal. The duelist turned around and looked at Selena. Her bracelet was faintly glowing with blue light.

"Selena walk over here for a sec" said Yuto.

"Why should I? And where is the magical word?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Fine. Please Selena walk over here for a few seconds" said the boy obviously frustrated. The blue haired duelist smirked and walked up to the boy. Yuto turned around and tried to open the door. This time he managed to grab the knob and twisted it. He twisted it several times but the door wouldn't budge.

"What is it?" asked Selena.

"The door is locked"

"What?!" exclaimed the blue haired duelist. She tried to open the door but to no avail. "Just great we are locked here. Now do you mind explaining why you wanted me to come closer to you?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Oh Selena silly he is just head over hills for you and he wants to always have you close to him" said the pink haired girl with a teasing smile.

"No I am not. I wanted he to come closer because if I get away from her bracelet I become a spirit once again" explained the boy as he walked back to the beds and sat down besides Yuya.

"Well I guess we will need to stay here for the night I hope you girls don't mind" said the tomato haired boy. "Well you don't have any other option so I guess it's alright… but you two sleep on the floor" said Yuzu with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Why don't you allow your boyfriend sleep with you?" asked the blue haired girl. Yuya and Yuzu blushed crimson. "I agree with her. I understand why I should sleep on the floor but why don't you cudle in with your sweetheart on the bed. It's big enough for you two" said Yuto to his inter dimensional twin. The two teens blushed even more. "We will sleep together only when you will sleep with Selena" said the dueltainer. The blue haired girl and the black haired looked at each other and then turned away. "Never" said the two teens.

"Okay what should we do now?" asked the pink haired girl. Then they heard a loud growl that was coming from Yuto's stomach. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry I haven't eaten in quite some time. Spirits don't have too much food" said the boy with a small blush. "There is some food left from the dinner over there. You can eat if you want" said Selena. The boys went to the food cart and started devouring everything that was left. In a matter of minutes the food cart was empty.

"Talk about healthy appetite" joked Yuzu. "Hey we have growing organisms" said the boys in one voice. Yuzu giggled at that and even Selena had smiled. They have talked for the rest of the evening. Yuya even managed to drag everyone into a game of Truth or Dare. He regretted it later when he was forced to make out with Yuzu but he had his revenge. He forced Yuto to hug Selena for the rest of the game. They both didn't like it but their friends thought that it was hilarious.

Finally the sleep had taken over and the teens went to sleep. The boys lied down onto the floor between the beds. The girls gave them two pillows and a spare blanket. They all quickly fell asleep.

Yuto woke up from strange sounds coming from the bed to the right of him. It was Selena's bed. He stood up and looked at the blue haired girl. She was twisting, turning and muttering something along the lines of 'No' and 'Don't'. She had a nightmare. Yuto's first thought was to go back to sleep but when he looked at the girl once again he understood that he wasn't this cruel. He leaned onto the bed and lightly shook Selena's shoulder. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled the boy in. The girl buried her face into his chest.

The girl slowly opened her eyes. She felt a rough fabric in her hands. She looked up and saw who she was holding. "Hi" whispered the blushing boy. The blue haired duelist gave him a light push. "What do you want?" asked the girl. "Did you have a nightmare?" asked the boy ignoring her question. "That's not your business" muttered the girl as she turned away from him. Yuto sighed.

"Listen I know we had a bad start but I know you are not that bad so if you want to talk I am here" said the boy. The blue haired duelist didn't answer. The boy sighed and was about to go back to sleep on the floor when he felt a hand on his wrist. "It repeats every night. I see my parents and close people die around me with horrible death" said the girl without even turning back to face the black haired duelist.

Yuto's gaze softened he lied down onto the bed and pulled Selena in for a hug. She didn't try to resist. "Sometimes I also have nightmares about my parent's death. I am an orphan so it's probably natural for me but if you want to get over them you shouldn't hold it all inside of you. If you will open up to your friends then the life will become easier" said the boy.

"You don't get it. Each time I find a friend or become close to someone there is one more person dying in my dream Yuzu, Yuya and others they all die" whispered the girl. "Listen Yuya is not going anywhere especially to the other side of the river and so is Yuzu, so is everyone but if you are still not sure then protect your friends. Tell yourself that you will protect your loved ones and the nightmares will go away" said Yuto. "Are you telling this to me or to the girl from your dimension that looks just like me?" mutered the girl. The boy tightened his grip on Selena's waist. "I am telling this to you Selena I will not let any of my friends die so you don't need to worry about Yuya and Yuzu" said the black haired duelist.

"What about others and what about the new victim in my dreams?" asked the girl as she turned around and burrowed her face into his shirt. "Who is this new person?" asked the boy. "You" replied the girl in a sleepy voice as she drifted off to sleep. Yuto was shocked for a second but then he relaxed. He wasn't a spirit anymore, although only for some time, he found many new friends and he had a pretty girl lying in his arms next to him. Life wasn't perfect but at the moment it surely seemed that way.

Meanwhile a person was monitoring the room through a set of cameras. He had a teal colored hair tied into a high pony tail. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue jacket over a light blue button-up shirt. He was about sixteen years old. He had a smirk on his face.

"Are you at it again, brother?" asked a voice from behind the boy. He turned around and saw a girl around his age walking up to him. She had hair of the same hair color that was cascading down her back and was reaching the middle of it. She had a light, pink colored sweater on and a pair of white shorts. She was smiling down at her brother.

"When I will teach you to not show your nose into other people's personal lives?" asked the girl.

"When people won't need my help. If not me then our well known friends would've still be dancing around each other but now they are waiting a child and we are the god parents. Everyone needs a small push and I am the guy that gives it" said the boy. The girl looked at the monitors. "Do you think they will make it through?"

"Yeah they will and if they won't well then there are always us when the situation becomes desperate" said the boy.

"You always take too much upon yourself but I love you for it" said the girl as she leaned forward and kissed her brother on the lips. The boy grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. "Let me remind you for what else you love me" said the boy as he switched off the monitors and they started making out in the darkness of the room.

The End

 **I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have managed to figure out who were the two at the end. Please review and have a nice day.**


End file.
